No Need For The Master Ring
by ShadowMoon
Summary: What happens when the main cast of LOTR ends up in the Tenchi Universe? They're not alone, The RingWraith have persued them. Please R&R, hopefully better than it sounds.y


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Tenchi or LOTR characters  
  
Ch.1: The Ring Goes East….  
  
  
  
Dawn rose on the Masaki residence, but all was not as it should. A few yards away in a field lay  
  
Nine unconscious figures. There were four halflings about three to three feet six inches tall. Next to them laid a tall blond haired figure with elongated ears equipped with a bow and quiver. Opposite them lay a being slightly larger then a Hobbit. He had a long black beard. He held in his hands two axes. A heavy built figure was on the ground beside him. He wore a cloak lined with fur. And next him laid a tall, thin figure. In his hand was The Sword of Elendil now given the name Anduril, Flame of the West. In the center of them all laid a withered old man in a gray cloak and battered hat. In his left hand he held a thorny staff.  
  
Close by, child-like laughter was heard. Out of the near by shrubs leaped a strange creature pursed by a young girl.  
  
" Come back! " Sasami laughed.  
  
" Meow! " Ryo-ohki replied innocently. As she chased the playful cabbit, Sasami came apon the unfamiliar visitors from a distant land. They looked tattered and exhausted. She decided the best thing she could do was to bring back some help. She hurried back to the Masaki household. As she entered the house, she was greeted by Tenchi and Ryoko.  
  
" Tenchi! Ryoko! I found some people in the forest who look like they need help! " Sasami said alarmed by what she encountered.  
  
" We don't even know 'em! Why should we even bother? " Ryoko murmured.  
  
" Because, it's the right thing to do Ryoko. " Tenchi answered annoyed by her lack of feeling. " Can you take us to them? " He asked Sasami.  
  
" Yes, I know the way there! " She exclaimed.  
  
" Good, I'll gather the others." Tenchi stated.  
  
In the sunny field, one of them awoke. Aragorn slowly risen to his feet. His mind was still foggy over what had happened. The last he remembered was being in the Mines of Moria, fleeing from an army of Orcs. His keen eyes searched the field and saw nothing but shrubs, trees, and sun light which he had not seen for many a day. He saw the rest of the Fellowship. Alarm surged through him as he saw that the others seemed lifeless. He moved over to Boromir and tried to awake him. Boromir slowly awoke, his head throbbing as if he had taken a mortal blow to it.  
  
" Aragorn…What has happened? Where are we? " Questioned Boromir, head still pounding.  
  
" Alas, I do not know. I've traveled to many places, yet this land is unknown to me " He replied grimly.  
  
Aragorn helped Boromir to his feet. He nearly fell back to the ground, before that could happen, Aragorn steadied him.  
  
" We must find cover from the Dark Lord's spies and then rest to regain our full strength." Aragorn stated. Just that moment, his superb hearing picked up the onslaught of strangers getting closer by the moment.  
  
" Arm yourself! We must protect the others, especially the ring- bearer! " They prepared for combat. Boromir drew his sword. A glimmer of sunlight reflected off its razor-sharp edge. As the sound drew closer, a trickle of sweat rolled down Boromir's eyebrow.  
  
" They're just a few feet ahead of us! " Sasami noted.  
  
" Is everybody ready to help? " Yosho asked them.  
  
" I don't know why you dragged me along! " Ryoko complained angrily. As they drew closer, they saw two figures up right with weapons raised. Suddenly, one of the figures calls out in a noble voice.  
  
" Back servants of The Dark Lord, thou shall not have the ring- bearer! I Aragorn, Son of Arathorn, vow this! "  
  
" Dark Lord? " Tenchi asked puzzled. "Sasami ran forward. Ayeka grasped her sleeve.  
  
" What are you doing?! " She demanded. Sasami broke free of her iron-like grasp.  
  
" You have to trust me Ayeka! " She ran into the light. Aragorn looked on astonished.  
  
" No, it's a deception of The Dark Lord! " Boromir warned. Suddenly, a familiar voice rang out.  
  
" No, this is no deception…." Gandalf gasped, staggering to his feet. He laid heavily apon his staff.  
  
Aragorn rushed to Gandalf's side. The old wizard was still exhausted after the battle with the unknown creature at the door of Balin's tomb.  
  
" We are in no danger at the present time. " Gandalf told them to lower their weapons. Boromir was reluctant, but obeyed the elderly wizard's command. The other members of Sasami's group moved forward.  
  
" We came to see if we could help. " Sasami said. " My name is Sasami, and this is my older sister Ayeka. That's Tenchi " She said looking at Tenchi. " And next to him is Ryoko. " Ryoko sneered at the unexpected guests. " Her name is Mihoshi and that's Little Washu. " She finished.  
  
Gandalf smiled. " Thank you for your concern. I am Gandalf the Grey. Standing beside me is Aragorn, Son of Arathorn, and this is Boromir. " The old wizard said, though still out of breath. He pointed to the halflings on the ground.  
  
" The dark haired one is Frodo Baggins. Next to him lies Samwise Gamgee. Those two are Merry and Pippin. The elf is named Legolas Greenleaf. The Dwarf is Gimli, Son of Gloin. " He finished.  
  
" Why don't you come with us? We can help your friends as well. " Yosho suggested politely.  
  
" We would be honored to. " exerted Gandalf. Boromir and Aragorn slowly awoke each member. When they were all awake, they followed their hosts back to their residence. Along the way, Gandalf collapsed. Aragorn rushed to his side.  
  
" Alas, what is wrong Gandalf? " He asked with an expression of concern on his face.  
  
" The battle with the creature at Balin's tomb has left me exhausted. " Gandalf replied with a look of fatigue on his pale, withered face. Aragon helped him up and supported him along the path. As they looked back into the forest path, the path seemed to distort and grow dark. Gandalf noticed immediately. He felt an evil presence.  
  
" Everyone, off the road now! " He commanded in a thunderous voice. Everyone did as told and took cover under near by debris and bushes. Upon the darken path, the silhouette of a horse and rider could be seen. As it rode closer, they clearer make out a dark robe covering the creature. It slowed to a stop as reached the point in the path of which they were hiding. It began to smell the air in hideous manner. Everyone was frozen with fear with the sight of it. They could tell it was made of pure and untouched evil.  
  
The black rider leaped from its mighty steed. It drew it's blacken sword. Gandalf knew it sensed the ring calling out to its dark creator.  
  
" Everyone, look away. " He whispered. Gandalf stood up.  
  
" Minion of The Dark Lord, I, a servant of the Sacred Fire, wielder of The Flame of Anor, command that you leave this place at once! " The Ring Wraith hissed.  
  
" Give usss the ring! " It hissed. It advanced toward Gandalf with sword drawn, ready to strike. Gandalf spoke a few words of an ancient tongue, unknown to man and elves alike. A blinding flash of white flame struck out from his staff. The Ring Wraith withered in pain.  
  
" Now be gone! " He commanded. The Dark Rider mounted its steed and fled.Gandalf dropped to his knees, grasping for air.  
  
" You scared it off! " Ayeka said, relieved.  
  
" Only for the time being. It will be back, with greater numbers. I used the remainder of my strength in that last attack. I need to rest and try to regain as much as I can. " He spoke in breathless puffs.  
  
" We will not be able to defend against all of them. " Aragorn spoke with dread in his eyes.  
  
" Just how many of those things are there?! " Mihoshi wailed, almost hysterically.  
  
" There are nine of those foul creatures. " Boromir replied with a sneer on his face. As time progressed, they finally came upon the residence. 


End file.
